


Time to Play

by Rawrbin



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: Slade heads to the back of the craft where a lithe body with a mess of black hair is draped over a bench unmoving. He's getting a lot of money to deliver said body to his client alive.That doesn’t mean he can’t have his own fun first though.-Written for SladeRobin Week 2020. Day 3: Bounty on Robins
Relationships: Slade/Robin
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Time to Play

One hour until landing. He has plenty of time. 

Leaning over the jet’s control panel the towering mercenary double checks his auto-pilot settings. Satisfied, he heads to the back of the craft where a lithe body with a mess of black hair is draped over a bench unmoving. Slade is getting a lot of money to deliver said body to his client alive. 

That doesn’t mean he can’t have his own fun first though. 

He cards his fingers gently through black strands. It’s soft. Like petting a cat. Slade has never been one for animals, but staring down at the kid now he imagines how beautiful that pale neck would look with a collar wrapped around it. He drags his hand down over it slowly, feeling the weak pulse beneath his finger tips. Foolish boy. He has no idea how much power Slade holds over him now. A small press of a finger or a tightening of his grip and he could end the kid’s life in an instant. The thought makes him thrum with excitement. 

Slade continues his exploration, fingers roaming over toned pecs and circling dusty nipples. He pinches and tugs at them until they stand erect. The boy continues to lie still. 

He goes lower, over abs adorned with just a smattering of fine hair. The boy truly is exquisite, sculpted like an Adonis. Slade doesn’t linger though. He’s much more interested in what’s waiting for him lower down. 

Before reaching his ultimate goal he pauses to cup the boy in a large hand, squeezing tightly around his genitals for a moment before releasing them. He simply wants to get a feel of him, this isn’t about the boy’s pleasure. It’s about Slade’s own. He’d gone through quite a lot of trouble to acquire this bounty after all. He deserves a reward. Well, a reward above and beyond the large cash sum that is currently waiting for him upon delivery of the goods. 

Continuing down Slade goes further, working his hands between the bench and the kid’s body so he can grip and squeeze the plump ass he finds there. That will do nicely. So nicely. 

The cheek falls from his right hand as he moves his fingers to more pertinent areas. They circle around the pink pucker he discovers between the boy's legs. He pushes against it, testing. It’s going to be tight, he can tell. The kid’s probably never used this before. Slade is going to be his first. He’s going to  _ claim _ his first.

An animalistic growl escapes him at the thought and his cock twitches in anticipation. 

The drugs are doing their job of keeping the body relaxed, so despite the tightness Slade is able to slide a finger in all the way to the last knuckle without too much struggle. The boy shifts slightly, mouth opening into a little o shape. Slade isn’t worried though. He knows exactly how much of the drug he gave him, and it’s enough to keep him unconscious until well after Slade has collected his reward and made his retreat. At which point the boy will awaken and have no trouble breaking out of the handcuffs Slade has restrained him in to make his own escape. The cuffs are high-grade, so his employer can’t accuse him of slacking. It’s just that it takes a special kind of cuff to hold a Bat. And Slade isn’t ready to have any of his little chickadees off the street yet. Not when they are so much fun to play with. 

He forces another finger in, relishing in the way the tight passage squeezes around his digits. He makes quick work scissoring them in a vain attempt to stretch the boy out. The kid would need a lot more prep than this in order to make things painless, but Slade’s working on a time limit. It’s not like he’ll be awake to feel it. 

Wrenching his fingers out of the body he sees the pink pucker tighten back into place the instant the intrusion is gone. A shiver runs through him at the thought of the tight clench soon to be around his cock. As he stares at the cute little hole he is overcome with the urge to lean in and lick it, but he resists. That would best be saved for another day. One when the boy is awake and Slade can drink in his soft sobs as he fucks him with his tongue. 

Instead he undoes his fly and pulls out his cock. He gives it a few quick strokes to bring it to full hardness, standing heavy and dominating between his legs. With a thumb he brushes over the dry pucker again and ultimately decides some lubrication is in order. He wouldn’t want his birdy to be too torn up and sore to make his escape after all. 

After spreading a thin layer of lube over his cock he finally lines it up with that seductive hole. He penetrates. Slade feels like a man who was lost in the desert and has just been given his first sip of water. It is exactly what Slade has been desperately craving, and he needs more to quench his thirst. With a moan he keeps pushing forward, pressing in until his full cock is wholly encompassed in the warm body in front of him. When his hips meet the boy’s round buttocks he finally looks away from where his cock is being swallowed up by that tight pucker and instead turns to the kid’s face. His eyebrows are knitted and his mouth pulled tight, but he doesn’t awaken. 

Not that Slade would have stopped even if he had. 

Pulling out almost feels sacrilegious, leaving that glorious tight heat behind. Once all that remains in the boy is his thick cockhead he rocks his hips forward again hard, slamming back in. He groans, his cock enveloped tightly once more, hip bones meeting that cushy buttocks. He repeats the motion a few times, claiming his pleasure before adjusting their position.

The boy’s young body is pliant, even without the aid of the drugs. It takes no effort to pull his legs up over Slade’s shoulder as he leans down, folding the limber boy in half. The position allows Slade to thrust even deeper. 

He starts up his brutal pace again, relishing in the tight grip surrounding his cock with each thrust. It’s like the boy’s body is desperate for him, trying with all its might to milk Slade’s orgasm out. Slade is planning to give the body everything it’s begging for. He’s going to fill it so full of Slade’s cum that it will never be clean of him. 

His face is only inches from the boy’s own and he drinks in the myriad of expressions dancing across it, eyes never opening as he’s still lost in sleep. The tight crease between his brows eventually loosens up, and when Slade angles his hips on the next thrust a soft breath escapes from between his lips. He keeps the position, thrusting into the boy over and over and drinking in the breathy sounds that leave him in response. When he pulls back he can see the kid’s little cock has started to fill out. A predatory grin claims Slade’s face. 

It’s just more evidence that this body was made to belong to Slade. 

With renewed vigor he grips the boys hips tightly and pulls him back onto Slade’s cock with as much force as he can. If anyone were watching they may believe the boy was actually awake, what with the way the brutal pace is jerking his body back and forth. Slade himself can almost imagine the boy thrusting back towards him, begging desperately with his body for more of Slade’s cock. 

When he finally comes he leans down over the boy, folding the pliant body in half again as he buries his cock as deep as physically possible. He finishes in strong spurts, thick semen filling the boy to the brim. When he peels his eyes open as the aftershocks of his orgasm finally leave him he sees the boy’s face looks peaceful. The kid’s stomach is wet when Slade finally peels himself off him. 

He hisses when he pulls his cock out of the boy, still sensitive yet longing to remain in that warm heat forever. A bit of semen runs out with it, but Slade shoves in a fingertip to stop the trickle. He wants everything kept inside until the kid gets home. 

Slade quickly pushes in a plug which he had prepared in advance. It’s smaller than Slade’s cock and it slips in easily. The plug has no base to hinder it (Slade doesn’t need his employer to be privy to what happened before Robin’s drop-off with any visuals) so it’s easy to push deep up into the relaxed body. Once it’s fully seated Slade pulls out his finger and watches as the little pucker clenches up again, keeping all evidence of the plug and Slade’s activities neatly hidden away. 

This time he doesn’t resist the urge to lean forward and press a soft kiss against it. 

Satisfied with the claim he has laid, Slade tucks himself into his pants and heads back to the pilot’s chair. 

Ten minutes until landing. 

The only question Slade has is how much time remains until he’ll get a chance to play with his birdie again. Smirking as he glances back at the mess still spread across the boy’s stomach, he has a feeling it won’t be long. 


End file.
